My gang life
by 126 SASUSAKU 126
Summary: I have four kids and never had sex IM A VIRGIN A FREAKIN VIRGIN. I met this sexy biker I think i'm in love thats when I found out he's my babies uncle. Rated M for saftey
1. Chapter 1 Sayuri

My Gang Life

* * *

.

.

.

Chapter One: Sayuri

I Sakura Haruno am 25 I have three kids and yet am still a virgin. It started when I was sixteen I was walking down the street, It was on our family vacation to USA we go every year, that particular year we decided to go to New York. So like I said I was walking down the street to go shopping when I heard this faint cry from down an alley way. I waked down the alley way closer to the cries there in the dumpster was a baby boy.

"Well hello cutie," I said.

"Sakura," I heard my best friend Sayuri Uchiha yell.

"Sakura honey," said Mikoto Uchiha best friends mom.

"I'm over here," I yelled as they walk down the alley way "can I keep it I'm only asking cause I live with you."

You see my mom I never met her and my dad and his girlfriend sort of left me alone in the house. Well the authorities got called and that's when Mikoto, who was my next door neighbor, started to take care of me. She took me in out of the kindness of her heart and raised me like a daughter. My dads girlfriend was 21 the time not much older than me at the time, I was 15 by the way.

"I don't see why not he'd be the perfect new addition to our family if they'll allow it," Mikoto said.

"Yay," I said and three months later the little boy was mine.

He has pitch black hair yellow eyes I named him Kai. My next child I came upon when I was eighteen. This time we were in this place called Suna we went there to see Mikoto's family she wanted to see them before she passed away of cancer. But she didn't find it that important that Sayuri and I came so we went shopping but this time on the porch of an orphanage is were this one was found. So I pulled Kai up the stairs placed a call to Mikoto and winded up taking him home the same day. He had brown hair green eyes I named him Shin.

When I turned 19 was when Mikoto passed away. She had fought cancer for 20 years and passed away before she got to see her first real grandchild born. Mikoto is the name of Sayuri's daughter that's what Sayuri wanted. At twelve o' three Sayuri's mother died at twelve o' three Sayuri's baby was born and at twelve o' five Sayuri died because she wasn't strong enough. It all happened on the that same morning at midnight. Being the only one there for them and the godmother I was forced with the bill of the funeral and I got Mikoto but it was nothing for me.

You see I was always smart passed high school by the age of 16 and have been saving most of my money, I got a full scholarship so I didn't have to pay for that. What little I did pay was on the kids, and Mikoto left a big fortune to me and Sayuri witch Sayuri left her half to her daughter. My real mother even though I never knew her opened a savings account for me that was continuously had money put in it that my dad had left in an envelope under my bed that said from mum it held a credit card. That's how I survived before Mikoto got a hold of me.

That's when the trouble started I met this stalker named Kabuto Yakushi. We were in the same year in collage. He took our little study group to seriously and stared hitting on Sayuri. After her death he took it hard but it what happened the months before that scared us.

* * *

flash back

It started with Sayuri and I Sayuri was a freshman in collage I was in a whole other class, and age group I was a senior. Sayuri had found the love of her life in our best friend then three months after she became pregnant we were sitting on the couch when.

"Important information has just been brought to our attention we just got word that there has been a shooting," said the news reporter.

The guy they were talking about on the news was Sayuri's boyfriend and Mikoto's father. The next day we were sitting in our study group and Kabuto handed me a note saying that he did it. That's all that their was to it. He was badly hurt and they didn't know if he would live.

end of flash back

* * *

Many times after that did I get notes from Kabuto everywhere I went Sayuri got them too. Even Mikoto, time from time got them no matter what we did. There was 3 restraining orders one for each of us Sayuri, Mikoto, and I. One night he broke into the house and stole my underwear. But when it came to breaking in, and beating me senseless I had enough so after that I finished up what I had to do to get in to the job field.

Now I'm moving to this little town named Konoha to get away. I walked into a café with the children. Mikoto on my hip she's two years old now I also had Shin on the other side.

"Sit down and get ready to eat," I said to my other son "order whatever you want." Kai is five now by the way and Shin is three.

"I want to be held too," said Kai.

"I know baby boy," I said "Order whatever you want."

"Are you guys ready to order," the waitress asked.

"Yes can I have some chicken soup and tomato soup for these two and I want a cheese burger and French fries. What do you want baby?"

"I want a hamburger," he said "and tator tots."

"Do you carry kids burgers," I asked.

"Yes we do," she said.

"Okay I want a Pepsi two milks for these too," I said.

"Can I have a root beer," said Kai

"You sure can," said the waitress "will that be all."

"Yes," I replied a loud roar sounded from outside all though I wasn't really paying attention.

"So were are we going to live," said Kai.

"My mother left me a house here plus Mikoto's grandmother has some pretty good connections in the hospital which I was able to use because I am her apprentice," I said.

"Wow," Kai said then he looked to the window "Those guys have beautiful bikes momma can I ride my bike all my life."

I looked out the window to see three motorcycles at the quick trip next door a van pulled up next to it. "If that's what you want sweetie."

"Goodie," he said the bell over the door rung.

"A cup of Joe," said a girl with blond hair in four pony tails and blue eyes she was holding a little baby boy or at least it was dressed in blue.

"Hey Temari," said a man with auburn hair with pale blue-green eyes.

Two men stood beside him one had brown hair with an eye color I couldn't quite make out. The last had onyx- black hair with a blue tint, his eyes the same. His hair unusually stood up in the back sort of like a chickens butt.

"Who's the chick with the kids," asked the onyx person.

"She's the new doctor in town," said the waitress.

"She looks like a ho-," said the girl with blond hair.

"Here's your food I'm sorry for the wait," said the waitress.

"It's okay," I replied Mikoto reached for the tomato soup "Miki stop it please," she kept reaching "Mikoto No." She started sniffling I shushed her and blew on the soup to cool it off and then aloud her to eat it. After I did the same with Shin's soup and continued going back and forth.

"So what's your name girl," asked the blond girl.

"It's Sakura," Kai said "And don't use that attitude with my mother."

"Kai attitude please," I said.

"Who taught you to be a mother," asked a man. Who just walked in he had blond hair that stood strait up with blue eyes.

"My basically adoptive mother she taught me everything I know," I said.

"You must have had him at a really young age and the other two too," the man said.

"Actually their all adopted the only one whose birth I seen was the girls and that's because my best friend is her biological mother she passed away right after she gave birth," I said.

"Momma I'm ready to go," said Kai.

"Fine let's go," I said.

"Okay," I paid the bill and walked out.

"Kai will you open the door Hun," I asked he opened the door I sat Shin in his car seat and did the same with Mikoto then checked Kai's.

"Sayuri," said the one man I hadn't seen for years the only time I actually seen him was when he came to the motel after I found Shin.

"What do you want Fugaku," I said as I turned to the with black hair that reached his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes.

"Father you know this girl," asked a man with onyx eyes, and jet-black hair in a low pony tail "how."

"Yes Fugaku how," asked the man with black hair from earlier.

"Doesn't matter now or ever I guess I choose the perfect place to live," I said and slammed the door "leave us alone I will accept Sayuri's rules."

"I really wish you would call me your father Sasuke," said Fugaku I wasn't really paying attention as I walked to my car door.

"I will not call you my father," said the man who I guess is Sasuke.

"Why," asked Fugaku.

"Because a father is someone who takes care of their kids and does not leave when things get bad," I said and stepped in the car and looked to my best friends father who stared at me in horror and flipped him the bird. Then started Mikoto's old van which for once started on the first go and sped off.

"Mommy why'd you give that man the bad finger," asked Kai.

"Because he deserved it," I said.

"Oh okay," he said and continued playing with his action figures.

"Are you having fun baby how would you guys like to go to the park," I asked.

"Yes mommy," Kai said.

"Alright lets go then," I said and that's what we did.

* * *

An: So I redid this whole chapter there Should be no mistakes in it any more.


	2. Chapter 2-Chaos

My Gang Life

* * *

.

.

.

Chapter Two: Chaos

It has been three days since Fugaku confronted me in front of the café. I found a nice daycare for the two younger children and I enrolled Kai in Pre-kindergarten. Which would start Monday along with my work at the hospital. I noticed that a biker lived next door and he left every morning bright and early.

"Momma Me, Miki, and Shin are going out back," Kai said.

"Alright baby boy I'll be out there in a minuet with some juice," I said.

5 minuet later

I walked

out back in the

fence.

"Kai where's your sister," I asked noticing the fence was open "why's the fence open."

"I opened it after I kicked the ball outside the fence. Miki's in the sandbox," he said while pushing Shin in the swing.

"No she's not," I said as I walked to the fence and saw Mikoto standing in middle of the road. She started running to the other side I started running towards her. She fell right at the curb and I watched as if in slow motion. She fell as a car came hurling towards her there stood the man who's name was Sasuke. He lifted Mikoto up just in time right before the car came hurling by. I ran a cross the street bawling my eyes out.

"Mikoto Uchiha don't ever do that again," I said taking her into my arms.

"It's okay sweetheart she's fine," said Sasuke.

"Thank you I wish I had a way to thank you even more," I said.

"You can," he said.

"How," I asked.

"By having diner with me at the local pizza parlor," he said.

"I would but I can't leave the young ones," I said.

"That's why I suggested the pizza parlor besides I can't just leave my little one now can I," he asked while looking over to the van where the door was open the blond girl sat up front.

"What do you say Miki want to go out tonight," I asked she shook her head yes.

"Oh you might want to keep this in sight it's what she was chasing after," he said handing me a soccer ball.

"Thanks," I said "you saved my baby."

"Your welcome I would hope someone would do it for my son too," he said.

"Well I got three of them Its kind of hard to keep them all In one place," I said.

"I understand," he said then there was a long honk "I have to go sweetheart got to get the kid and take him inside see you at 8."  
"Alright see you then," I said as I walked back across the street and in the house.

There in the door way stood a man that grew up like a brother to me his name is Chaos. He stood 6 foot tall staring at me with grey eyes and brown shaggy hair that went down to his shoulders. I slightly wondered why he was here last I knew he was in Suna about to be married.

"How are you," he asked.

"Good," I said.

"I transferred to the Konoha's biker gang a few day's ago," he said "I saw what happened and frankly it makes me sick the way he talked to you."

"I know," I said it was making me sick that he could stand there and stare at his daughter like she was nothing. Then he did something that surprised me his eye's softened his frown grew into a smile.

"She's mine right," he asked I shook my head yes "can I hold her," I passed her to him "What's her name."

"Mikoto Marie Uchiha," I said.

"It's Beautiful like her so Is that young boy in the swing my other one," he asked knowing full well that Sayuri had twins.

"No, they wouldn't tell me anything about him he was fine in my arms but after they took him away from my he as the doctor told me stopped breathing," I said then busted out in tears Chaos pulled me into his chest.

"What would his name have been," he asked.

"Well at the time we thought you were dead we wanted Miki to be named exactly like Mikoto all the way down to the last name. The boy was to be name exactly like you Akihiko Allen Ayumi," I said.

"I'm so proud of you he would have been handsome," He said " Now look at me none of this is your fault I stopped breathing when I was a baby too."

"I know with Sayuri's health and yours I'm surprised she made it," I said "But I wasn't a good enough doctor to save him."

"You didn't know I didn't even know," he said.

"What," I asked.

"I got a letter from the hospital saying that both of them and Sayuri were Murdered that's why I ran," he said.

"I had made a two person casket and he was buried in his mothers arm I wasn't there during the placement and it was a closed casket because I couldn't look them in the face," I cried.

"Mommy what's wrong," asked Kai.

"Hey little dude," he said.

"Uncle Chaos," he yelled that's when Chaos's phone went off he spoke in it for a minuet then hung up.

"Looks like I got to go I'll see you guy's later," chaos said.

"Alright good bye," I said he handed Mikoto back and walked out the back door.

* * *

An: So I redid this whole chapter there Should be no mistakes in it any more.


	3. Chapter 3 What it comes down to

My gang life

* * *

.

.

.

Chapter Three: What It Comes Down To

Eight o'clock hit and I felt like I was bouncing off the walls It was my first date in I don't know when. Oh wait I do I was in sixth grade. I was so jittery that I couldn't stand still. Then eight thirty hit and I was P*ssed that's when a knocked was heard throughout the room. I got up and answered the door.

"Hey there beautiful ready to go," Sasuke said "you can take your van and follow me that way we don't have to worry about the kids car seats."

"Sounds good Kai, Shin, Miki come on," I said they all came running.

I placed all the kids in their seats and got in the front seat. I followed Sasukes mustang to the towns main street and into a little restaurant that with out Sasuke's lead I would have missed it. The sign read Konoha Leaf, I got out along with all the kids. We walked up to the door, which Sasuke held open from us. His son was the same baby the blond girl was holding.

After an hour of laughing, and having fun it was time to go home, the kids were tring to go to sleep sitting up. We walked out to the car I caring both the boys and he carried Miki and his son. I placed them into their usual spots and walked around the car to the driver side where Sasuke had the door open.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight," I said.

"Thanks for coming," he said.

The next day

Sasuke's pov.

"Sup boy's," Kiba said as he walked in with Sasuke behind him.

"Not much," said Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun where were you last night I came by for a session and you weren't home," asked Temari.

"I had things to do," I said "ma can I talk to you."

"Sure Hun," Kushina said.

"Pa you too," I said.

"Sure," Minato said.

"Auntie Tsunade can you join," I asked.

"I'll come too so you don't have to ask," Jiraiya said.

"Fugaku can you come also Itachi you too," I said.

"Sure whatever you want," Itachi said we walked to the kitchen.

"What's the meaning of this Sasuke," asked Tsunade.

"Who the f*ck is this girl and how come she has a daughter named Mikoto Uchiha," I asked.

"Your talking about Sakura right," Chaos asked.

"First off this is a private conversation second get the f*ck out," I said.

"Look I wanted to talk to you Sasuke and **YOU** walked into a room I was already in," Chaos said "besides Saki is my little sis I protected her and Sayuri since the day I saw Sayuri fighting with bullies on the play ground because they made fun of Sakura's forehead."

"You knew Sayuri," Fugaku asked.

"Yeah more than you," he said with a snarl "you piece of Sh*t."

"Chaos," said Kushina.

"I should deck you right now for what you put Miki though along with Sayuri," Chaos said.(AN Miki is a nick name that I came up with for Mikoto if you haven't noticed I use it for the little one a lot.)

"But do you have any idea what I went through," Fugaku said.

"You lost **Your** son to cancer the same thing **your** wife had she was scared to death to die of that same disease. She fought for **20** years. **20** d*mn years Who was there to take care of her **SAKURA, SAYURI, AND I **not you not anybody else two girl who had problems of their own. Did you **KNOW **Sayuri was sick. Cancer same thing her twin brother died of do you know what that does to a kid."

"No because you weren't even there when Sasuke was scared because he found out he had it," Minato said I looked to Chaos and noticed he had let a tear run down his cheek.

"And when both of them died I cried why because I loved them Mikoto was like my mother when my father took me away from my own mother. When he would kick me out there was always a room with her. When Sakura's father ran off and left her and she was going to be put in a orphanage Mikoto took her in," by then everyone in the gang stood in the kitchen "and I have to get this off my mind for you to hear Daiki my love."

"What," asked Daiki a man with black hair brown eyes.

"I have loved twice you know I am Bi. My first love was a girl," said Chaos.

"How what," Daiki asked.

"It was a teenage love-."

"How do I know you don't still love her and you aren't going back to her," he asked.

"Because she's dead," Chaos said.

"**NOOOOOO** she can't be **DON'T LIE TO ME YOU MOTHERF**KER NOOOOOO SHE CAN'T BE**," Fugaku yelled.

"Why do you think Saki is here she can't sit there in that house and be happy," Chaos said "I bet you didn't know Mikoto is dead either or your first grand kid he's also dead."

"How," Fugaku asked.

"Sayuri passed because she couldn't do chemo with the babies. Mikoto refused to do chemo after the first month of having cancer," he said "the baby was fine then suddenly couldn't breath."

"Not possible THEY are not dead," Fugaku said.

"Who would know Sakura who was there and sat with them while they died. Do you know what that does to a girl she was 19 and so was Sayuri," Chaos said "she had so much life to live and yet she barely went outside I'm done talking about this I rather spend time with someone I love."

That was it he just walked out like it was the easiest thing to do. I looked to my biological father he was crying I had never seen him cry. I look to the man who had raised me like a son he looked to be in a state of shock.

"Okay so can someone fill me in on what just happened," asked Naruto the gangs regular loud mouth.

"Mikoto as you all know is Sasuke's real Mother but what no one knows other than me and chaos is Sayuri is Sasukes biological sister Sasuke was a year old when we left so he wouldn't even remember and Itachi I don't know if he remembers. There brother Obito died of cancer at the age of three but I left after we found out when he was one. Mikoto and Sayuri both had cancer too it was just to hard and I found out you had it a year after I left so I ran for a second time leaving you and Itachi Behind with my best friend. A few years after well it was more then a few years more like 17 Mikoto came to meet me begging me to bring you two to see her. I turned her down she went home and I never saw her again I didn't even go to her funeral. I found out by a letter written to me by Mikoto herself that she died that Sakura sent to me," said Fagaku "It was back in Suna before I moved back."

"And you didn't think to tell us," I yelled that's when Chaos walked back in "you didn't think we wanted to see her funeral or even her grave."

"You want to see your mom and sister's grave," he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Then let's go Saki invited me and who ever else I want to bring to a picnic at the grave its something we use to do as kids for Obito Sakura and I never knew him but Mikoto loved to do it so we went to," said Chaos "So Daiki you wanna go and you too Tenten."

"Sure why not," said Tenten.

"Visiting my loves old lover no thanks, "said Daiki.

"Please I need you to come," he replied.

"Sorry not going to happen," Daiki replied with attitude lacing his voice.

"It's okay I'll be there for you older brother," Tenten commented.

"It won't be the same," he replied "so Sasukes coming and Tenten what about you Itachi."

"I'll follow you guys," he said.

"So that settles It Sasuke, Tenten, and I will ride with Saki," he said " then let's go Saki's leaving in 30 minuets." We arrived at Sakura's house and up to the door.

"Chaos thank goodness can you get your nephew to calm down," She said giving him a quick hug she was in a white sun dress and looking absolutely beautiful.

"Of course he's only mine when he doesn't listen to you Kai come give your favorite uncle a hug," Chaos said a little boy ran up to him and gave him hug I noticed the boy didn't have any cloths on "man boy where's yo cloths."

"The back yard," the boy said.

"Man what example are you setting for the others," Chaos said while walking inside we followed him. Chaos shut the door behind him another boy ran up. He was naked too the little girl that I saved ran up to him she looked to me.

"Up Up," she said I picked her up she had on only a dipper.

"I left you for a second and you let him take of his cloths and hers to come on now," Sakura said.

"Okay boy's cloths on show your mom you know how to act right," Chaos said setting the boys down "Saki this is my actual sister, this is Sasuke Uchiha he'd be Mikoto's son and Miki's Uncle, and this is Itachi Uchiha he's Mikoto's son too," he motioned to us as he said this "Guys this is Dr. Sakura Haruno or as I know her as Saki she's Sayuri's best friend and Mikoto's foster Daughter. The little one in Sasuke's arms Is Mikoto Marie Uchiha she is Sayuri and my Daughter."

"So you slept with their sister," asked Tenten.

"More than once," Sakura said.

"Hush virgin this is to much for your little ears," Chaos said we all started laughing.

"It's not funny," she said and turned around to hide her blush.

"Daddy," said the little girl reaching for Chaos who quickly took her out of my hands.

"Kai put your pants on," she said that's when one of the boys came running in with pants on his head "Oh Shin that's not where your pants go come hear and where is your underwear."

"In the pool," Kai said as he came in to the room fully dressed.

"I'll go get him another pair, will you hold her for a second Sasuke she seems to like you," Chaos said.

"Sure," I said as I took her from him.

"Kai Hun where's Miki's cloths," she asked.

"In the living room ma," he said.

"Well why are we all standing in the hall lets go in to the living room," she asked "come this way."

"Okay," said Tenten we all walked into the living room Sakura bent down and picked up the cloths.

"Come here Miki its time to put your cloths on," she said I put the little girl down and she ran to the girl.

After all the kids got dressed we went outside. Temari was outside waiting in the van I walked over got out my son who's name is Daisuke he's about 9 months old slammed the door and walked , Chaos, and Itachi Decided to ride there motorcycles which left me in the van with Sakura and the kids.

* * *

An: So I redid this whole chapter there Should be no mistakes in it any more.


	4. Chapter 4 Trouble

My Gang Life.

* * *

.

.

.

Trouble

I woke up to the crashing of the window downstairs. I picked up a baseball bat that sat beside the bed. I walk down stairs to the broken window and I stepped on a piece of glass. Kubato stood outside the window he immediately took of running. Kai ran down stairs and to me I heard a car start outside and screech out of my drive.

"Kai go knock on the door across the street tell the guy Sakura needs help," I told him he came back a minuet later with Sasuke in tow.

"What happened," he asked.

"Someone tried to break in I stepped on a piece of glass," I explained.

"Ok lets get you to the hospital," he said.

"The kids," I replied.

"Don't worry hold this to your foot," he said handing me a rag that was in his back pocket. He picked me up bridal style carrying me out to the car Kai climbed into his seat putting his seat belt on. Sasuke ran back into the house and came back carrying my two little ones after getting them situated he ran and grabbed his son a long with his seat and put him in the van.

"Where's the keys," he said I handed them to him he pulled out as he drove me to hospital.

We arrived home a few hours later I had gotten a few stitches and a few days off of work to heal. Sasuke picked me up and brought me into his house he sat me down on a bed. I had no idea where I was or what was going on. Next thing I knew he came back in carrying the two little ones and Kai followed him he placed the two on one side and Kai climbed in on the other he pulled the blanket over me and the young ones. He left soon and I fell asleep soon afterwards. I got up the next morning and walked out of the room looking for a bathroom.

"Hey there princess," Sasuke replied "how's your foot this morning."

"In pain where's your bathroom if you don't care If I use it," I asked.

"There," he pointed to a doorway.

"Thanks," I walked in and did my business and got out.

"Hope you like pancakes because its the only thing I can make without burning and I'm tiring to make a good impression for ya Darlin'," he said.

"Love them," I said.

"Good," he said.

"Mommy," Yelled Kai "I had a bad dream," I picked him up and held him.

"It's okay baby nothing will hurt you," I said.

"But that guy he was there last night he was why you got hurt," he cried "you said he was gone that he wouldn't hurt us or you anymore."

"He won't there is nothing to worry about," I said "that had nothing to do with you."

"But momma," he said.

"No buts," I said.

Over the next few weeks Sasuke's and my bond started getting closer. We hung out everyday of my breaks off work. He fixed my window and helped me take care of the kids. But as soon as I healed he started to come around less and less. There was casual flirts every now and then but nothing much. I guess he decided I wasn't worth his time because once my foot healed he seemed to not want anything to do with me anymore. I was just a damsel in distress I guess. I can't help but feel attracted to him he was a very attractive guy. But I guess he didn't have the same feelings. Kai seemed to not like his new daycare he said there was some kids picking on him for not having a father. I figured I'd go talk to the instructor but every time I walked in the daycare the head instructor seemed to be magically out at the time.

* * *

An: So I redid this whole chapter there Should be no mistakes in it any more.


	5. Chapter 5 Confrorntation

My Gang Life.

* * *

.

.

.

Confrontation

I got up and got dressed for my horribly long day I have a few surgeries and a few pediatrics today. Plus I plan on talking with someone weather they like it or not I will not let my kid be bullied. I walked up the steps to little tots that's the name of the daycare and stepped in like always I asked if the supervisor was there but they weren't so I put the two younger ones in the room for their age group. I sat Kai down and we said our goodbyes and as I was about to walk away he ran back up to me and started crying.

"Mommy that's the kid who's been picking on me," Kai said.

"If he bothers you again I want you to punch him," I said.

"But mommy," he commented.

"No buts stick up for yourself or its going to keep happening," I replied.

"But I'll get in trouble," he said.

"You'll get in trouble if you don't got me I'm done with this," I said and I kissed his little head and left.

I pulled up to the hospital the name was St. Travis. I walked up the steps and inside I finished my surgeries for the day and went to do my check up for the day. I walked in to see Sasuke standing there with his son in his arms Daisuke I do believe his name is. I walked in and smiled my signature smile.

"Hey where's those file's at," asked one of the other doctors I turned to look at him.

"At the nurse's station," I shouted back.

"Thanks' sweetheart," he said.

"Well it's true You are a sweetheart," said Sasuke I turned back to him.

"How you doing big boy," I said as I placed my hand on his stomach.

"I'm doing just fine thanks darlin'," Replied Sasuke.

"I was talkin' to Daisuke but that's good to know," I replied.

"Oh well you should specify who your talkin' to," He said.

"Hmp," said the other girl in the room she was the blonde from before. My phone started to vibrate I looked to see the pre-school name.

"Can I take this it's my son's school," I asked.

"Yeah," he said I quickly picked it up.

"Hello," I said.

"This Is Kushina I am the head supervisor at the little tots pre-school," the lady said.

"Oh um I've been trying to get a hold of you," I said.

"I know I seen and heard the missed messages," she said back.

"So you know he has a problem with bulling," I said and I walked out of the room.

"Um yes but today he punched the kid that he had a problem with and while we think that its a great idea to have self-reliance and to know that he can stick up for themselves we have to suspend both of the kids for three days," she said.

"Three days but I have to work and I don't know anyone in town," I said " he was sticking up for himself what about self-defense."

"Well yes but we at least have to kick him out for the rest of the day If that was what was going on we won't know till tomorrow I have to go over the tapes," she said.

"I got one more patient for today can he stay for at least another hour," I asked knowing that I could get off early after I got done with Sasuke.

"Yes I can," she said.

"Thank you," I said.

"No need," she replied I hung up a little while later and walked back in the room.

"Yo kid get in trouble," Sasuke asked.

"Yes, " I said "three days for self-defense."

"Ha I got worst," he laughed the girl angrily walked out of the room I finished doing whatever needed to be done and I ran to get my kids. I also talked it out where I got tomorrow off I got home and Sasuke was standing on my door step. "How about a home cooked meal neighbor."

"Is that all you like about me," I asked.

"Nah," he said. I walked over to the door and struggled with the lock for a minuet before Sasuke finally helped me out. I turned the light on and finally walked inside and started on diner. I figured spaghetti and a salad would be fine a long with a home made garlic bread.

"So what you making neighbor," he said I felt my arms wrap around my waist.

"Mmm food your girlfriend is going to get mad," I say.

"Sounds delicious I don't have a girlfriend," he said he nuzzled my neck with his nose.

"We shouldn't do this the kids," I said.

"I know but-," he said and suddenly stopped "I don't know what it is about you, your so beautiful I just your so beautiful but I have a baby and I can't do it the way I have been but if you don't think this is going to go anywhere and I'd like to go some where but if it's not and tell me if I'm wrong but If you like to maybe I don't know."

"Is the big bad Sasuke Uchiha stumbling over words to ask me on a date," I say teasingly.

"Maybe I mean If you want maybe tomorrow," he asked.

"Well I am free," I said but the kids.

"We go to a kid friendly dinner," he said.

"You thought this one all over haven't you," I asked.

"You know I have," he said.

"Well that sound good I like a man with all the answers," I said "but what about your girl."

"I don't have a girl," he said.

"The blonde that I always see with Daisuke," I replied he seemed to tense.

"She's not my girl she was a one night stand that helped me out with Daisuke she is nothing else," he said.

"Oh," I felt a little better knowing that she wasn't his girlfriend but she still had feelings for him that much was true by the way she acted earlier today. I had no family so I had no one to talk this through with go over the pro's and con's. Chaos would have been a good person but he was close to Sasuke and what if he told him and it made him change his mind about me. I don't know what to do. I know that I like Sasuke that much is for sure but is there anything else.

"Please Sakura go out with me," he asked.

"I will," I said.

Afterward I continued to make dinner we had countless pointless conversations. He made me feel safe even though I knew I wasn't what happened the other night was proof of that proof that I will never be safe no matter where I go. Being safe wasn't in the near future but I liked to feel like I was. That night I was awakened by banging on the door I opened it without any hesitation only to realize I should have used the peak hole because I opened up to Sasuke In a tank top and underwear.

"Well hi there neighbor," he said.

"Mhmp," I commented.

"Watch him for me I have to go help my brother please," he said I nodded as he handed me the baby. There was a ring I'm guessing from his phone.

"I have to go I'll be back," he said.

He walked out the door and as It closed Daisuke decided It was time to wake up. I sat down on the love seat in the living room as I gently rocked him back and forth but not much long of that and he fell asleep I moved to my bedroom and made the bed up to be a safe place for him to sleep for right now. I fell asleep not much later. When I awoke the next morning Daisuke was still next to me I got up and put a pair of shorts on picked him up and walked down stairs. There I found Sasuke on the couch with Miki lying across his chest. I decided on oatmeal for breakfast and quickly made Daisuke a bottle before he let out a cry. Kai and Shin came down stairs not to much longer as I sat the food down in front of them Miki and Sasuke were waking up.

"How was your sleep," I asked.

"How do you sleep through it ," he asked drowsily.

"Through what," I asked.

"Her stomping," he said.

"Oh yeah I usually lie her back down and turn music on the specialist say when she gets older she'll probably sleepwalk witch is why I'm hesitant on changing her bed your sister slept walk and music was what got her back to sleep to," I said.

"Really," he asked.

"Yeah your mom did it and Chaos sleep walks and sometime even I do it," I said "You don't know how many times I woke up in one of the kids room."

"Really," he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

* * *

An: So I redid this whole chapter there Should be no mistakes in it any more.

AN: So please review it will make my day and I love to hear what you guys think. Also sorry for any spelling mistakes I am not the worlds best speller and my laptop has no spell check.


	6. Chapter 6 Haunted By Memories

My Gang Life

* * *

.

.

.

So to all those who didn't catch it or whatnot or didn't think of it I figured I tell you. In the summary I said four kids keep in mind the kid that died. He is the fourth kid at first I didn't think of killing him off. But I liked it better and there's a reason for it and you'll see why I did. Features a flinch of child wronging.

.

.

.

Haunted by Memories

I woke up again in the middle of the night but this time it was because of the memories. That's when I realized the date and that I had taken the next three weeks off today was Miki's birthday. My emergency buzzer went off I got up to call the hospital to see that I had an emergency surgery. I ran to the door and across the street and banged on Sasuke's door.

"Darlin' what's the matter," he asked.

"I got an emergency call can you watch the kids," I asked.

"Yeah let me grab Daisuke," he walk in and came back he locked up his house and we walked across the street and I got in the car.

* * *

I stepped out of the surgery room and started crying the baby made it. But like Mikoto it was an emergency C-section. It brought back so many memories of Akihiko and the few minuets I held him. But I was determined to make today a good day for Miki. I stepped out of the hospital and drove to Wal-Mart. I picked up a cake and ice cream. Then I walked to the toy space and like always I picked out a few last minuet to say was from her mom. I wanted her to know her mom loved her and always would. I picked out a pink and blue Crayola double sided easel, a doc doctors bag, and one of those little tikes cars. I also got a few rolls of wrapping paper and its about 6 in the morning and Wal-Mart is crowded. I paid sat in Wal-Mart parking lot and wrapped them.

"Hey I didn't know we were watching them for you to go to the store," said the blonde man.

"Naruto leave her alone. Sak this is Sasuke's brother," said Chaos "What's up with the cake."

"Your Daughters birthday," I said Sasuke gave me a kiss on the head.

"Oh Sh*t I forgot I'll just run to the store and get a last minuet gift," He ran out of the door.

"Um so do you two want to do me a favor," I asked.

"Sure," Sasuke said.

"I have a few presents in the van can you get them," I asked.

"Yes I will," he replied Naruto got up and followed.

I walked up the stairs and got the rest of her presents. I brought them down and then put the ice cream in the freezer not knowing why I hadn't did it earlier. That's when I heard Daisuke cry so I went in there to take care of him. I walked back into the kitchen to see shin pulling the cake off the table on to his head.

"Shin what did you do," I asked there was cake all over him. How did he even get the lid open? When did he get the lid open? He started crying, I went over and picked him up took him upstairs to clean him up. I looked out the window to see what was taking the boys so long. Sasuke was talking to that girl from the other day. I started to clean up the cake Shin was long gone outside and I had started to cry.

"What's wrong," asked Sasuke from the doorway.

"There's no cake what's a birthday without cake I just want to make today a good day," I cried he brought me into him arms.

"Shush baby can't you make a new one," he asked.

"No I always burn them," I cried harder.

"Ok Ok My mom she makes the best cake I bet she will make you a cake okay," he asked I nodded as my cries calmed down he picked up his phone and pressed call there was a knock on the door Sasuke opened it. "Hi mom."

"Hey baby," said my sons principal she has longer red hair, with violet eye's " now what's going on."

"We are having a cake disaster so I called the best cake maker in town," Sasuke replied.

"Well the I'm glad I brought my cake making stuff," she said "How come you couldn't make one ."

"Um Sasuke's mom wasn't a cake maker she burnt them and she taught me to burn them," I said.

"You knew Mikoto," she replied.

"Yes she took me in when I had nowhere else to go I was being thrown in to an orphanage and she stepped up and saved me," I replied.

"Momma," yelled Mikoto.

"Yes," I said.

"Drink," she said i got her one "play baby," she ran to Sasuke and held up the baby "Please."

"How do I play baby," he asked.

"Come here sweetheart I'll play baby with you," I said she handed it to me "waaaah," I made it sound like it was crying "I don't think the baby likes me better take it to shin it likes shin."

"Shin," she said as she took off running, Shin ran in a few minuets later.

"No I don't want to play baby," he said as they ran around the room.

"Here Mikoto I'll play with you," Sasuke said she ran over to him happily, I started looking for Kai he's the only one I hadn't seen I found him sitting on his bright red race car bed. His room was dark blue with a white circle on the wall, the circle was a symbol of my clan. In his hands was a picture of Mikoto, Sayuri, and him three days before their death. I sat down beside him and pulled him into my lap, he started sniffling. Then he busted out into tears I patted his back and let down my walls, I started crying with him.

"Sakura," I heard from Sasuke down stairs I heard his footsteps "Sakura Hun," I looked up to him he stood in the doorway he walked in and sat down beside me he pulled me into his chest. We sat there for awhile Kai and I crying while Sasuke held both of us.

"Thank you Sasuke," I said as I cuddled closer to him.

"Your welcome," he said holding me closer to him.

"I think I'm good now," I said he got up and walked out.

"Mommy can we go to grandma's," he asked.

"Why Hun grandma Mikoto's not there she's dead remember," I explained.

"But that's her home and I'll remember her more there. That's were I spent most of my time with her. I miss her," he explained.

"If that's what you want but we have to come back here in a week," I said.

"Yes thank you mommy," he replied with the biggest smile on his I've seen in a while.

* * *

The rest of that day turned out really good Kushina stayed to eat her cake along with Naruto, Sasuke, and Chaos. But soon after they left saying that Sasuke's dad which I figured out was his adopted father. Which was Naruto's dad Minato, he had taken care of Sasuke, and Itachi after their dad had ran off. We packed us a few bags and left as I drove passed the now leaving sign I couldn't help but fell weaker. I pulled into the house three hours later it was about midnight. I picked up the younger two and allowed Kai to jump on my back as I walked into door flashbacks of joyful times danced across my mind. Kai was right this was what I needed to be home. I walked to Kai's old bedroom which contained his old bed and dresser and a few toys. I then placed the other two in their old room before I walked into my room. There on the dresser sat a yellow envelope I picked it up weighing it in my hands before I sat it back down. I lied down and fell asleep only to be awaken a little while later.

* * *

Sasuke's pov

I knocked on Sakura's door a few times I was starting to get worried because she wasn't answering and Chaos couldn't get a hold of her. I walked around to the back door but still saw nothing so I walked over to the car van wasn't in the car port so obviously she wasn't home. I walked back to my motorcycle since my mother already had Daisuke at the club. The club sat on the grounds of our mechanic's shop that I work in.

"Did you find her," Chaos asked.

"No," I said starting to worry.

"Now calm down you two," Minato said "Is there anywhere she would go."

"Mikoto's house," he said he ran out the door I followed him and so did Daiki. We all three hopped on our bikes. I had a bad feeling I hope Sakura is okay.

* * *

I woke up and looked to a clock it read 12 but that couldn't be possible I know I slept for at least an hour. I looked around to see if anything else was different the envelope from earlier was gone. I sat up when someone pushed me back down, I noticed my hands were tied above my head. I tried to focus on the man above me he had long white hair and I knew it was Kabuto. I tried to back it up but he wasn't letting me go. He had a knife in his right hand I felt the metal slip under my shirt, and heard the ripping of my shirt I started struggling against the holds. That's when the knife slipped and he cut into my stomach I started to scream and realized that the kids were in the next room so I let out silent tears. Blood started coming out of the cut and down my stomach.

"Now look what you did," he yelled and then he smacked me a crossed the face.

He then moved to cut my pants he slightly cut my leg he then moved away to stare at me. I heard the door open down stairs, I was getting even more scared I didn't know who was down stairs. He didn't seem to notice the sound of the door creaking, he then cut my underwear and the next thing I knew he was removing my pants.

"Oh Sayuri your so beautiful," He said then he punched me in the face " to bad you choose Chaos over me."

"Please don't do this to me," I cried.

"Shut up Sayuri," he yelled.

"I'm not Sayuri," i said.

"Yes you are," he yelled as he started to push into me.

"Somebody help me," I yelled.

"Shut up," he yelled as he slapped me again.

"Get off her," I heard from the door that's when he pushed all the way in, it hurt my whole lower half was hurting I looked over to see Sasuke standing there. He pulled out and stood up I noticed Chaos and someone I didn't know stood beside him.

"Are you going to still my Sayuri too," he asked.

"No I'm going to kill the guy who hurt my girl," Sasuke said Chaos pushed passed him and ran to me.

"I'll kill you," Kabuto said lunging at Chaos.

"I thought we already went through this I don't die easily but I'm not the one you should worry about," Chaos said Sasuke punched him.

"Your fight is with me," Sasuke replied Chaos leaned over to my night stand and dug around. Kubato hit Sasuke or tried Sasuke seemed to move at the last minuet. Chaos pulled out a bundle I realized it was my dad's shirt a long with his pocket knife. He cut my binds pulling me to his chest.

"I'm so sorry I should have got here sooner," he said.

"Where'd he go," I asked noticing Kabuto had left.

"He ran out like a chicken," Sasuke said he walked over to the bed and sat down beside me I pulled him into a hug.

"We should get you to a hospital," said Chaos.

"But the kids," I replied.

"I'll watch them, " said the mystery man with black hair brown eye's he had a scar over his right eyebrow.

"I trust him which says something because I don't even trust Sasuke with them," Chaos replied I nodded and put on my dads shirt Sasuke picked me up and carried me to his bike.

"This might hurt you a little bit so I'm going to apologize now," Sasuke said handing me the helmet which seemed to be the only one he had. He got on and I wrapped my arms around his torso and layed my head against his we finally got to the hospital Sasuke rushed me in and told them what happened. I woke up a few hours later and the nurse released me and We went home. I got there and there in my van was an envelope I walked to it written on the outside was a note written in sharpies. It read you should of read this last night I picked it up and now I knew where it came from. I picked it up and walked into the house and excused myself to the bathroom. I opened it up and in it was my underwear he stole I knew it was them because they were my favorite pair. In there was also a note it read I took your virginity.

"Sicko," I whispered.

"Sakura are you okay," Sasuke asked threw the door.

"Yeah I'm just fine," I replied walking out.

"Okay do you want to explain what happened last night and who was that guy was," Chaos asked.

"Well you know when you were shot," I asked.

"Yeah it's kind of hard to forget I still have the scar," he replied.

"Yeah well he was the guy who shot you," I replied.

"Mother-," he was cut off.

"Daddy," said Mikoto.

"Hi baby," he picked her up.

"Daddy," the other guy asked.

"Yes Daiki I'm a father but I don't have custody and I don't want it Sakura has done an amazing job raising her It doesn't mean I love you any less daddy love's you very much," He said looking into Miki's eye's, grey eye's "and I hope this doesn't change anything between us I love you and I can't wait to get married to you."

"This is a very big secrete you've kept from me," he said.

"Kept I didn't even know she was alive till a few weeks ago," Chaos replied.

"And I didn't know he thought she was dead," I replied.

"Who's this," Sasuke asked it was a picture of the van Sayuri, Chaos, and I sat on it we were at the park It was during Chaos's Goth stage I laughed.

"Well the guy with the mow hack in all black with a choker and nail polish is Chaos," I said.  
"That's Chaos," said Daiki.

"Yeah I was in the goth stage," He replied looking over the picture "That was taken before Sayuri and I got together."

"The pretty girl to the right with her feet a crossed us with the purple hair and onyx eyes is Sayuri, She had just got done with a round of chemo and had lost all her hair so she's wearing a wig," I said.

"Wow she's beautiful," said Daiki "I can see why you fell for her."

"Yeah," said Chaos.

"And the Shy girl to the left with the collage book in her hands is me," I said.

"You look beautiful yourself Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Thanks we were three different type's of people brought together by a fight on a play ground," I replied.

"Hey they shouldn't have bullied you ," Chaos said "That was there only strike."

"They sent both of you home that day and I brought you both cookies that my aunt bought," I remembered.

"I remember throwing them at the wall because I was that angry then apologizing," he replied "Remember the first time we stayed the night here Sayuri and you slept walked to the living room where I slept because I didn't want to take up Sasuke's old room."

"Remember when she built you your own room," I asked.

"Remember right after your dad left and they found you out so they moved you into Sasuke's room man she talked about you all the time your mom really loved you," Chaos said.

"Then how come she never came for me," Sasuke asked.

"We went to Suna to look for you but we couldn't find you I say we because I went with her," I said.

"Really," he asked I nodded "But I was never really in Suna."

"We know that now but then we figured you were with your dad," I said.

"Remember this one," I said handing the picture of Chaos and I covered in mud.

"Ha yeah we got the van stuck on the dirt road and it took you and I pushing to get it out," he replied.

"We you mean you, or did you forget who was driving," I replied.

"Just blame it all on me," he said.

"No it was a combination that I had to pay for," I said.

"We were drunk," he said.

"First off I wasn't Second off you started making out with a dude while driving," I replied we all started laughing "then we got stuck the guy ditched us and Sayuri complained because we moved the car to much."

"I know the nerve of that d*ck then the next day he punched me in the face for letting him walk home," he replied.

"And who punched him for punching you," I asked.

"The girl who took karate after the day she got bullied to your what," he asked.

"My senior year in collage," I said proudly.

"Watch out man she's got a killed left punch," Chaos said while patting his back.

"I think I can handle it," he said while pulling me into a kiss.

"Hey man she's still like a sister to me," said Chaos pulling him away I couldn't help but think about how soft the kiss was.

"I know chill out," Sasuke said.

* * *

I lied down that night feeling happy Sasuke was In the room with me because he had a feeling if he didn't something will happen to me. I hoped he didn't mind that I turned on my music and played it through my IPod speakers. He lied in the bed next to me because I put up a fight about him sleeping in the floor.

* * *

It was right after Sayuri got pregnant we sat in the van waiting for Chaos. I felt something stick into my neck I got dizzy as I fell into the seat . The next time I woke up we sat in a old prison room my hands were tied behind my back with some rope. It cut into my wrist this was back in a time where I never left the house without my dads old pocket knife. So I had means of getting out idiots didn't even check for it. Kubato entered the room as he ripped open my dress, I was a virgin till then I never told anyone about it, he plunged into me as I scream bloody murder. I felt my walls rip, he punched me and choked me until he finally came.

* * *

"Hey Sakura wake up," I heard Sasuke say.

"Sasuke," I said bring him into a hug.

"What's wrong," he said.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Bulls**t a girl doesn't cry in her sleep for nothing especially not you Sakura," Chaos said "What's going on?"

"Remember the day you got shot," I asked.

"Yeah how can I forget I told you and Sayuri to wait in the van while I went in the store," he said.

"Well Sayuri and I didn't find out you got shot till three days later that day we were taken hostage," I said.

"What," he yelled.

"And I was raped," I said as I hid my face in Sasuke's shirt and started crying.

"No that can't be possible I should of been there to protect you," he yelled.

"You couldn't have been you were in the hospital," said Daiki comfortingly.

"What's that," I asked pointing to the widow sill.

"What's what," asked Chaos.

"There's an envelope on the window," I said shakingly standing up.

I Walked over to it and opened the window grabbing it and opening it. Inside was a picture of me holding a baby, on the back it read my adopted son with his mommy. I turned to the next picture it read Akihiko Allen Ayumi with his new daddy, it was a picture of Chaos's son in the hands of Kubato. The next picture read the baby that gave his life so my son can live, It was a picture of a baby dressed in blue that looked to be really pale. Chaos in his new home It was a picture of Chaos in a place in never seen with Daiki beside him there was a sticky note stuck to it he waited two days he didn't even care to check on you. The next picture was of Chaos plunging into Daiki it read his new man. The next one was of a boy the spitting image of Chaos he looked to be a year old it read Akihiko Jr playing with his toys. The next was Sasuke's mug shot it read assault with deadly weapon with a sticky note that read is he the type of guy you want Mikoto to be around Sayuri. The next one was a two year old boy holding a gun and pointing it towards the camera it read My boy and his gun. The last one was a picture of someone's d*ck and the little boy It read he's just like his real dad a sick gay scumbag. I let out a horrified scream as I drop the pictures and fell to the ground crying.

"What's wrong," Asked Chaos.

"Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Talk girl," yelled Daiki I shook my head I felt tiny arms wrap around me I looked up to see Kai and wondered slightly when he got here then I realized the adjoining bathroom door was open.

"Uncle Akihiko," which is a name we all hadn't heard in a long time Chaos hadn't taken a like to his real name so he changed it when he hit eighteen it was always just agreed on that we call him Chaos.

"Kai what's wrong you've never called me by my real name," Chaos said Sasuke picked up a picture.

"You better look at these," Sasuke said as he picked up a few more Daiki took one from him.

"Is this me and you doing the deed," he asked handing it to Chaos.

Bing! My phone I thought, 1 New Message from unknown. You want the kid lose that gay guy and that dead beat and meet me in the place we met for the first time Sayuri. I slowly made my way to the door I ran to Sayuri's room pulling out her diary I skimmed for his name and found out that the first day they met was in the study group. I made my way down one of the many side halls and out the back door.


	7. Chapter 7 Akihiko Allen Ayumi

**I quickly made my way out of the room pushing Kai off of me in the process I raced out the door and made my way to the old van. It wouldn't start for the life of me start but I sat there calling it every name in the book. **

**1 new message! **

**Time is ticking Sayuri do you really believe I wouldn't be watching you. He doesn't have much time.**

** I raced over to my fathers house it had been years since I dare stepped inside I could here them screaming my name the guys and the ghost of my past. I reached the garage and I sat down In my fathers car it was his favorite I started it and listen to it purr for what seemed like forever it was a mustang I knew that much. Then I opened the garage door and zipped out I finally arrived on the campus of my old collage it was about an hours drive away from the house. I walked inside the library which was where our study group had met I made my way threw the massive rows of books and it seemed to take me forever to reach our old table I watched as he held the boy to his chest with a knife to his neck.**

**"Please I'll do anything just please let him go," I said.**

**"That's what I hoped you would say," he said "you got rid of my child didn't you**

**Sa****-****ku****-****ra."**

**"No," I said.**

**"That's right you miscarried just the natural way your body tells you the child isn't good enought for this world," he said "is that what you think Sa****-****ku****-****ra?"**

**"No," I said.**

**"So your telling me I'm wrong," he said as a red blood trail came upon the boys neck.**

**"No," I said.**

**"Say no all you want Sakura that isn't going to save his life," he pressed harder as if to prove the point.**

**"Wait please," I said walking up to him with a sway in my hips as I reached him put my hand on his clothed penis "I know you want me," I whispered in his ear.**

**"I do," he leaned down to kiss me but I put my finger to his mouth.**

**"Then let Akihiko go and all this can be yours," I Said he did just that I watched the boy run towards the back of the lips pressed to mine in a sloppy kiss and I pushed his hand with the knife up towards my breast. The slashed the blade across his stomach and pushed him away from me.**

**" You b*tch," I raced towards the back finally finding Akihiko between two shelves at the very end.**

**"How could Daddy do this to me," he asked his verbalizing in words was high than Mikoto I wondered if she was behind and I quickly realized he was ahead of her.**

**"He's not your real father," I said.**

**"But a daddy is the person who raises you It doesn't always have to be blood he said you would know that the best," the little boy said,**

**"Its kind of like how I'm your mom but I'm not," I explained.**

**"Would you do that to me too," He stared at me with wide fearful Eyes.**  
**"Never your sister would know that better than anyone else," I said.**  
**"I have a sister" he said.**

**"A twin sister she lives with me would you like to meet her," I said.**

**"Yes," He replied.**

**"Then we have to survive," I replied.**

**"Hai," he said standing up.**

**"I found you," Kubato popped up in front of me I turned around and held Akihiko close to my back as we backed up he was quick to trust me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. BANG! I fell to the ground the bullet had flew out his arm and straight into my arm.**

**"You," he turned towards the shooter.**

**"Leave now and I wont kill you for harming Sakura," It sounded like Sasuke's voice Kubato turn and ran towards me he pushed me out of the way. Bang! It hit his lower leg he crumbled to the ground but was quick to get back up and scurry off.**

**"I how ever made no promise," Chaos said "dude you shot her Sasuke."**  
**"Sakura I'm so sorry," Sasuke yelled.**


End file.
